happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Legends of Happy Tree Town
Legends of Happy Tree Town is a game created and developed by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101. Characters Protagonists *Flaky (starter) *Cuddles *Flippy *Petunia Minor Characters *Toothy *Giggles Antagonists *Fliqpy (boss) *Various demons *Corvus (final boss) About Story The story begins with Flaky at a snowy region. She's very tired, but the weather is harsh. After forcing herself walking further, she ends up fainting. A few hours later, Flaky wakes up to find herself inside a house. She wonders how she ended up being there, then goes out. It appears that she's brought back to Happy Tree Town. There are a few buildings, which, apart from the house that Flaky ended up being in, include an inn, Tree Town Shop managed by Petunia, and Flippy's house. When she tries to enter the forest, she's interrupted by Cuddles, who is the one that saved Flaky from the cold. After a short introduction, he joins Flaky to guide her through the forest. Deep in the forest, the two encounter a flipped-out Flippy, who attacks them. After snapping him out of it, Flippy tells the duo that he heard about some demons popping up. He then offers them help for fighting the demons, which the two agree. Flippy joins the party and enter the waterfall cave. They eventually find Petuina's new shop. After purchasing item(s) from her shop. She tells the party about the presence of demons in the cave and offers help to fight the demons. They agree and let her join. While exploring the waterfall cave to find demons, they are halted by a demon. They engage in a battle and the party defeated the demon. The group then goes beyond the cave only to find an entrance to some kind of factory. There, they find Giggles, who is unable to help when it comes to the fights, but is able to help a bit when it comes to supplying the group's inventory by giving them potions that she gathered in the factory. The four tree friends also find Toothy, who runs a shop of his own inside the factory. After going much further into the factory, they encounter a demon-possessed robot, which ends up being destroyed by the group. Once the group exits the cave, they end up in Tree Town Volcano. There, they're ambushed by lava slimes, which are much tougher than the regular blue slimes in the previous areas. After killing the slimes, the group continues to the volcano depths, where they find Toothy once again, who somehow manages to open his shop in the middle of such extreme heat. Deep inside the volcano, there's a passage to Corvus's lair. The group enters it and goes as far as they can until they meet Corvus himself. However, Corvus sends all three of Flaky's allies to the Tartarus, leaving only Flaky herself, though she's offered additional strength and items if she wants to fight Corvus, which she agrees, as the only way to rescue her friends is by fighting Corvus one-on-one. After defeating Corvus for the first time, Corvus then transforms into Ultra Corvus, which is more powerful. Fortunately, the additional strength and items can still be used at Flaky's advantage, and she manages to take down the more powerful Corvus. Flaky later opens her eyes to see her being located at the familiar snowy area, albeit being surrounded by her friends and acquaintances. After chatting a little, she exits the area together with the other tree friends, thus ending her journey. Areas There is planned to be around 7 areas in the game. *Snowy Area *Happy Tree Town *The Forest *Waterfall Cave *The Factory *Tree Town Volcano *Corvus' Lair Gameplay Much like the now-canceled Tree Friend Saga, the base game engine uses the one from RPG Maker VX Ace, and thus the basic gameplay is similar to common top-down JRPGs. You move with the arrow keys, though your movement is restricted into four directions. You can run by holding the Shift key while moving using the arrow keys. In the overworld, you can open the menu by pressing the Esc key, where you can see the following menus: *'Items:' View your items. You can view your regular items, weapons, armor and key items. You can also use them, obviously, provided that they're usable. *'Skills:' View your party's skills. Each playable character in your party comes with their own skills that are learned during the game (commonly from leveling up). Only certain skills can be used when you're in the overworld. *'Equipment:' Set your party's equipment. You can either set them manually by using the "Equip" option, automatically set them using the most optimized equipment by using the "Use All" option, or remove all equipment from a character by using the "Clear" option. *'Status: '''View your characters' stats. It also shows how much EXP gained and needed for the next level, his/her equipment, and his/her character info. *'Formation:' Re-order your characters' position. For example, you can set Cuddles as the leader instead of Flaky. *'Save: Saves your game. Up to 16 save slots are available. *'''Game End: You can either go back to the menu or outright close the game from this option. The menu also shows your characters' level, HP, MP and status ailments (if any) and the amount of money carried. In the beta version 0.1.0 and earlier, you can randomly encounter enemies in the overworld. Starting from beta version 0.2.0, you'll only encounter enemies on specified tiles. If an encounter happens, the scene changes to show the battle screen. There, you can either engage in a fight or escape. Selecting the former will have you assign what action each of your party member will perform. Selecting the latter will decide whether you'll successfully escape from the battle or not. If you failed in your escape, no actions will be performed by your characters, while the enemies are free to land a hit on your party. For the actions available if you picked the "Fight" option: *'Attack:' Performs a regular attack. Attack element and damage depend on your equipped weapon and your attacking stats. If you're unarmed, the attack will be non-elemental and the damage is merely determined by your attack stat. *'Special:' Performs a special attack. Usually requires TP to use. *'Magic:' Performs a magic attack. Requires MP to use. Only Flaky and Petunia have this option. *'Guard:' Puts your character in a defending state, causing him/her to take less damage from attacks. Also helps to fill the TP gauge. *'Items:' Allows you to use items. The battle itself is turn-based, with the action order determined by the participants' agility stat. The faster the participant, the earlier said participant to perform an action. Winning a battle will earn your party EXP and money. Occasionally, items can be earned from winning battles. If all of your characters are down, however, it's a game over and you have to reload your save. Soundtrack This is a list of music included in this game. The player can find them in the BGM folder, which is located in the Audio subfolder of the game's main folder. Default RPG Maker music are also included in this list (if there's one). Some music end up being unused if it's not played in any part of the game. *Corvus's Battle Theme (01:12) *Corvus's Hell (01:55) *Dungeon 9 (01:35) *EDM1 (03:35) *Electro Lounge (04:18) *Factory (01:32) *Fliqpy's Battle Theme (04:20) *Hardstyle 2de,on (03:29) *Main Title Theme (03:00) *Mysterious Place (02:25) *The Forest (00:52) *The Shop (00:13) *The Snow (00:31) *The Sound of Misery (01:49) *The Town (04:11) *The Water (02:49) *Tree Friend Saga - Cuddles (01:34) *Ultra Corvus's Theme (02:20) *Volcano (01:39) Updates Alpha Alpha 0.0.1 *First alpha released to the public. Alpha 0.0.2 *Minor bug fixes *New area and boss added *Petunia as a party member added. *New battler sprites Alpha 0.0.3 *Bug fixes *New area and boss *New battle sprites Alpha 0.0.4 *Bug fixes *New area Beta Beta 0.1.0 *Bug fixes *Semi-finished game and final boss *Other stuff Beta 0.2.0 *Major changes *New music *Small bug fixes *Beginning dialogue Gallery Screenshots Alpha Alpha 0.0.1 001-1.png|Title screen. 001-2.png|Starting location. 001-3.png|Menu screen. Alpha 0.0.2 002-1.png|The more HTF-esque enemy battle sprites in this version. 002-2.png|Inside Waterfall Cave. 002-3.png|Encountering a mysterious character. Alpha 0.0.3 003-1.png|The much-smaller enemy battle sprites in this version. 003-2.png|The "mysterious character"'s sprite visible in the overworld in this version. 003-3.png|Inside the factory. Alpha 0.0.4 004-1.png|The notice about the inn being under construction seen in this version. 004-2.png|At the factory's exit. 004-3.png|Tree Town Volcano. Beta Beta 0.1.0 010-1.png|The path to Corvus's lair in this version. 010-2.png|Inside Corvus's lair. 010-3.png|Meeting Corvus. Beta 0.2.0 020-1.png|The opening prologue text introduced in this version. 020-2.png|The starting spot in this version. 020-3.png|The volcano area being renamed Happy Tree Volcano in this version. Sprites Htfrpgspritenew2.png Htfrpgspritenew.png Slime sprite.png batz.png bee1.png spider spritez.png mouse.png demonz.png demon possessed robot sprite.png Corvussprite.png NewFliqpy.png Ultra corvus.png Controversy This game has faced a lot of controversy. When the creator discovered a very harsh critique on a game, she was discouraged to continue and removed the download link. Thus, it was unable to be played. However, on July 2nd 2016, the download link was restored, thus making the game able to be played again. You can play it here. The creator has said this after the download link was restored; "I've decided to bring the download link back. I've realized this situation wasn't really worth it. Hopefully my next game won't cause controversy." This might mean a new game will be made by her. Trivia *It is being made by RPG Maker VX Ace Lite. **Originally, it was gonna be made with RPG Maker MV, but trojan horse attacked the creators computer. When it was removed, she switched back to RPG Maker VX Ace Lite. *This was originally going to be a sequel to Tree Friend Saga, but the creator didn't like how TFS was going. *The game is about 30 minutes long. Category:RPGs Category:Fan Games